Hard Choice
by Swordsman of Darkness
Summary: summary inside KagxInuxSan


Hard choice

By

Swordsman Of Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but if the creator looked here i'd buy the Inuyasha anime from her.

Summary: We all have hard choices to make at certain times, an half-demon like Inuyasha is no exception.

Chapter 1: News

Our story takes place during the feudal era. Peace has finally come, Naraku and Kikyo are dead. In the forest near Keade's village, Kagome, Sango, and the others were looking for Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome, as the group looked for the half- demon.

Meanwhile, in a tree that was far from his friends, Inuyasha was sleeping. It had been a long time since he was peaceful sleep. When Naraku was alive, the tragedy that happened to him and Kikyo, was always going through his mind. But, instead of Kikyo betraying him, it showed Kagome. Inuyasha feared that if he couldn't defeat Naraku, he would be feeling deja vu. Now, in his mind and real life, Naraku was dead. Slain by the Tetsaiga, Sacred Arrow, and Hiraikotsu. Inuyasha could enjoy his slumber.

As for Kagome and the others, they had no idea on how to find him, until Shippo spoke up. "Maybe I can sniff him out." said Shippo. Soon afterward, the little kitsune('fox demon' for idiots) began to track down Inuyasha. Shippo found a scent that led to the very tree that our hero was sleeping in. "Hey, Kagome, Sango, I found him." Yelled Shippo loud enough for the girls to hear him.

"Good work, Shippo" said Sango. She then turned towards the tree. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha!" she screamed. "Let me try" said Kagome. "SIT!" she said. "AHH!" yelled our hero as he fell face first. Inuyasha hit the ground with a sickening thud. "You are going to kill me doing that!" he yelled after getting up. "We doubt that." said the girls

As the group walked back to the village, Inuyasha would be surprised by what he heard. "You're kiddding." he said. "No, it's true." said Kagome. "Totosai said that he wanted to tell you something." Sango told him. "Do you know what it is?" asked Inuyasha. "No, but Myoga does." said Kagome. "Oh great." said Inuyasha as he put his hand on his head.

Back at the village, Inuyasha went in search of myoga, until he felt a bug bite at his neck. "Lord Inuyasha, I have looked all over for you." said his bug servant. "Feh, I'll bet." said Inuyasha in his not believing mode. "What does Totosal want with me?" asked the hanyou. "You'll have to get the details from him." said Myoga. "Whatever." said Inuyasha as he headed off to find Sango.

Inuyasha headed out of the village when he saw his friends. "Well, Inuyasha, what did you learn from Myoga?" asked Miroku as his hand landed on Sango's butt. Before Sango could hit him, Shippo interfered. "Here, hit him with this." the little kitsune said as he handed Sango an club. "Help me Inuyasha." pleaded Miroku. "No way, I don't have a death wish" said Inuyasha as he backed away. Sango had knocked Miroku into a coma-like daze. "Hey, Sango, do you mind if Kilala can give me a ride to Totosai's?" asked Inuyasha. "All of us are going except Miroku." said Sango.

Afterward the whole group, but Miroku was heading off for Totosai's den. It had been a long time since Inuyasha had seen the old goof. This time, Tetsaiga was not the cause of this visit. The group soon got there. "Heh, it seems the den is the same." said Inuyasha as he looked in from the opening.

"Thanks for the ride, Kilala." said Kagome as she got off. "Totosai, Totosai, are you here?" asked Inuyasha. "Ah, Inuyasha, you've come." said Totosai. "Cut the crap, old man." said Inuyasha. "Get to the point, why did you call me here?" asked Inuyasha. "What are you talking about?" asked Totosai in a dumb way. "Quit playing dumb, my mission." said Inuyasha as he punched Totosai in the head. Inuyasha was so mad you could cook eggs on his head. "Inuyasha, calm down." said Kagome. "Oh yeah." said the old swordsmith. "I remember now, your father had a mission for you to complete when you came of age." said the old fool. "What was it?" asked Inuyasha, who was looking like he was sitting on pins and needles. "To take a mate." said Totosai. Inuyasha, out of nowhere, fainted.

End chapter 1


End file.
